uss_starspeedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Taste of Freedom
A distress signal diverts the [[USS Starspeed|USS Starspeed]] from their return trip from HK243698, where they discover a Federation colony captured by the Seguri. Summary Act One Upon reaching the planet, sensors detect three Seguri defense satellites in orbit around the planet, which the crew easily eliminated. Once the satellites are removed, further sensor scans detect the sites of several uninhabited settlements on the Federation colony world. The population has been moved to several locations around the globe along with around one to two dozen Seguri mixed in with the population. Suspecting the Seguri has attempted to take the planet from the Federation, Admiral Danielson orders an away team to beam to the surface and investigate. The away team's report confirms the Seguri had taken the colonists captive and moved them into interment camps. Act Two The away teams return to the surface and infiltrate the interment camp, using their phaser rifles to quickly free the colonists from the Seguri. Speaking with the colonists afterwards, Danielson orders Lt. Suren to help one colonist suffering from dehydration. While she obtains the water, the colonists quickly grow angry about being held captive and vow to enact revenge on the Seguri at the other camps. Suren, shortly after returning and providing the drinking water, grows angry and yells back at the colonists to stop. After being ordered to stand down, the away team returns to the ship. Dr. Avid takes Suren aside and, after conducting a full examination, discovers a new substance in her bloodstream that came from the water she had obtained for the dehydrated colonist. Act Three Dr. Avid studies the substance and creates an antidote after a few hours of research. With an inoculation formulated, the away team returns to the planet's surface, just as first group of colonists has taken up arms and launches an attack on the nearest interment camp. The Starspeed fires phasers in a wide angle to cover the entire area to stun everyone in the attack zone. The away team beams down after successfully testing the antidote on Suren and administering the drug to the colonists. Security and medical teams beam down shortly afterwards to the other interment camps, where the Seguri are captured and the colonists inoculated against the particle in the water. Danielson sends a report to Starbase 62 to inform them of what happened and submits a request to move the colony to a different world until the Seguri threat has passed. Log Entries * "Captain’s Log – stardate 68159.9. During our return trip from HK243698, we have received a distress signal from a nearby planet that, according to intelligence reports, lies near Seguri space. We are changing course to offer aid." * "Captain's Log – supplemental. After discovering the colonists being captured by the Seguri, we are evaluating our tactics to take measures to liberate them from their captors and return them to Federation space." * "Captain's Log – stardate 68160.1. Doctor Avid has discovered a substance in the planet's water that is causing people to lose control of their emotions. We don't know if it was introduced by the Seguri or if it's occurring naturally on the planet. In the meantime, she is working on a counter agent to remove the substance from the colonists and from Lieutenant Suren." Background Information Story * Sets * Category:STR Missions